Vampire's Love
by ForeverSilencez
Summary: The new guy Larva seems to be looking for someone or something, while Miyu and her friends end up investigating Larva. And then Miyu finds out a secret about herself. Yet they don't know what is about to happen if they find out more...
1. First Meeting

Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~First Meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hiya!" Called Miyu.  
  
"So you're finally here, what took you so long?" Asked Hisae.  
  
"Of course, it doesn't really manner, now does it!" Said Chisato running towards Miyu. "Miyu, I'm so happy to see you, as you see, before I saw this really cute guy and I think he is perfect for me. I want you to see him, come on!" And with that she pulled Miyu into the school.  
  
"I guess we'll have to follow her." Muttered Yukari, and she tugged Hisae into the school following Miyu and Chisato.  
  
***  
  
"I don't care if it is against the rules to jump in through the window, it was an accident!" Larva yelled at the teacher.  
  
"Now, I don't remember anything from you, that anything was an accident, Larva." Said the teacher calmly, though it did annoy him that Larva was yelling at him.  
  
"Fine, say what ever you like, I just don't care any more, I've got more important business, than fooling around with you." Said Larva. He turned away and crashed into a young 13-year-old girl with brown hair. He thought there was something about her, but decided she was just another one of those stupid humans.  
  
"Umm.hi, you must be Larva, I am Miyu." Said Miyu.  
  
"Well, is he nice, don't you think he is perfect for me?" Asked Chisato who pulled Miyu into a corner, which left Larva confused about this whole stupid situation.  
  
"Well he is kind of cute, I guess, but I haven't even talked to him yet. How am I supposed to know?" Said Miyu. 'This Larva guy looked suspicious though, as if I knew him though, but I mustn't think about that right now.' She thought.  
  
"Fine, then." Said Chisato and she pushed Miyu towards Larva.  
  
"Hey!" Said Miyu trying to smile at Larva, which she knew was a troublemaker.  
  
"Sup, and oh yea I'm Larva. And why the hell are you talking to me, like I don't even know you. Have we met before?" Said Larva thinking why would this stupid girl talk to him, the coolest person here, yet he had no time to waste, since he had to find this vampire before she/he gets to him first. Just then he pushed Miyu out of the way leaving Miyu staring at him.  
'Heh,' Thought Larva, 'I got 'em good, but I think I saw her before somewhere. Oh well!' ***  
  
"Well??" Asked Chisato, "How is he!?"  
  
"Um.well he is not very nice, and a bit rude to tell you the truth," Said Miyu.  
  
"Even if I did somehow see him some where before," muttered Miyu so no one could hear her. 


	2. DJ's World

Sorry the first chapter is so short, but I'll make up for it with the second chapter. ~DarkAngel237~  
  
Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~DJ's World~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, what do you wanna do now, Miyu?" asked Chisato. It was a great sunny day and Chisato, like always, wanted something exciting and great to do.  
  
"Well.lets go to the mall and find something to do there," said Miyu, who was very tired, after her terrible school day.  
  
"Last one to the mall is a rotten egg," yelled Yukari, running down the street, with Chisato chasing after her.  
  
"Oh your so terrible!" yelled Hisae after her friends, "Miyu, I've been wanting to talk to you about something.well.you know that guy.um.well I forgot his name-,"  
  
"Come on Miyu, and Hisae," called Yukari. And with that she pulled Chisato into the mall.  
  
Hisae sighed and pulled Miyu into the mall.  
  
***  
  
"Now if only I could find that vampire, but I wonder if she would have friends," sighed Larva, "of course, there should be SOME clue to how to find her, other then my instinct."  
  
With that, he got up from his bench, and walked into a CD store. In there, there was tons of CDs, and Larva's curiosity made him forgot what his mission was, for a while. Instead he heard music and he liked it. So he listened to some CDs.  
  
*** "Wow, look at that! It's a new opening of DJ's World, they have the best music," said Chisato as Miyu and Hisae enter the mall.  
  
"I have to go in!" said Yukari, "it's said to have the new Smashmouth CD!"  
  
"For someone so tough, you sure love music," sighed Miyu. Yukari blushed and walked into DJ's World with Miyu and her friends following her.  
  
"Wow, this place is HUGE!" said Chisato, and she pulled Miyu towards some CDs. "Look at this!" said Chisato pointing at 'Now That's What I Call Music! 10'.  
  
"It has great songs in here too," said Chisato looking at the CD.  
  
"Why don't you get it then?" asked Miyu.  
  
"Cause I'm not sure I want to get it yet," said Chisato.  
  
***  
  
"Come on, where the heck is she?" said a little bunny-like-thing, "if I wait any long, I'll go wild, with these Humans staring at me. I don't really like them, but I guess I'll just have to wait till she comes home."  
  
This little pink bunny is waiting for Miyu, for a special reason.  
  
***  
  
"These things called CDs are really cool. I have never seen anything like this before." Said Larva, "who is that girl.oh no.it is that girl from before, I must get outta here!" He started walking but crashed into Hisae.  
  
"Huh, oh hi, Larva!" said Chisato blushing.  
  
"Uhhh.how do you know me, I don't remember talking to you," said a very confused Larva.  
  
"Oh, yes I'm Chisato!" said Chisato, whose face was really deep pink now.  
  
"Well I have to go now!" said Larva looking at his watch and remembering his mission. And before anyone can say anything else Larva left.  
  
*  
  
"Well that was weird," said Yukari, a while later, on the train back to their houses.  
  
"I think you made a weird first appearance," said Hisae giggling.  
  
"Well I do think your right, but I was embarrassed, Ok," said Chisato, "what's wrong Miyu, you were quiet the whole time this thing happened."  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm just thinking," said Miyu trying really hard to smile. She was thinking about how they bumped into Larva at DJ's World, and how she felt something weird from him.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok so this chapter is a little longer but still I wouldn't really call it long. Sorry. ^_^ Oh yea the part about the little pink bunny, you'll just have to tune in next time. R&R ~Dark Angel237~ 


	3. Shiina

Ok, so I guess this story is a bit weird, cause this is like when she first finds out about her being a vampire, and stuff like that, so I guess you'll just have to go along with me.OK? And if not, then there is no point of reading this story. Anyway, this is my first story I'm writing, and putting on the Internet, so what do you expect? ~Darkangel237~  
  
*I do not own Vampire Princess Miyu*  
  
Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~Shiina~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow!" said Chisato as they all started walking different directions.  
  
"Yea, see you tomorrow." muttered Miyu; she was still in a very deep thought. She turned into a dark ally and up to her house.  
  
"What took you so long? I was waiting the whole day here just for you, you know," said the little pink bunny, that just sat there on Miyu's roof.  
  
"Who're you?" asked Miyu, looking really surprised.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm Shiina, your guardian, and I'm here to make sure you do your job, and do it correctly," said Shiina jumping onto the ground. That made Miyu jump back.  
  
"M-m-my j-job?" asked Miyu.  
  
"Yes your job. You are to hunt down all shamans. ALL of them no matter who they are. You are the chosen one and if you don't complete your task then all the vampires will die. All of their lives depend on you," said Shiina.  
  
"Ok then. But how? I've never killed anyone before! It's against my religious beliefs." Said Miyu.  
  
"Well now none of that matters anymore all, remember that your mother's life depends on you." Replied Shiina.  
  
"But I don't remember anything about my parents," muttered Miyu.  
  
"Your mother was a vampire just like you, except the problem was that she fell in love with a human, your father. And when she wanted to give him eternal peace in the fantasy world, her powers backfired. And, also, when she didn't want you to become a Vampire, meaning you having this job, everything really turned out bad and your memory of practically everything was erased, but if you tried hard enough, then you will remember everything," continued Shiina.  
  
"So are you saying I have to kill, because it is good?" asked Miyu.  
  
"Naturally, yes, but not just anyone, and not kill either. YOU have to send Shamans back into the darkness. You though, also can open another power up, and that is, that you can give eternal happiness to anyone who desires it. But I think it is just a waste of time, those humans." replied Shiina.  
  
"Am I a protector of humans of some sort?" asked Miyu.  
  
"You have so many questions don't you? And you are not a protector of HUMANS. You are the guardian of Shamans and you have to send them back into the darkness," sighed Shiina.  
  
Miyu looked up into the sky and.  
  
* Well that's all for this chapter. I think that I'm gonna start another story and pause this story for a while. I'm sorry to all those people who liked this story.however I don't think there is anyone. ~Darkangel237~ 


End file.
